We Are Family
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: "Alexis, Mother, and I, we are your family." A one-shot inspired by Gates' remark to Castle.


AN: Yes, it is another Christmas fic. I promise that this is the last one from me. Anyway, constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Kate hummed in contentment as she felt Rick wrap an arm around her waist, his hand splayed across her bare stomach. She snuggled deeper into the cotton sheets, enjoying the warmth. She had spent both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with Rick, and if she was honest with herself, she had enjoyed every minute of it.

After Rick had left the precinct earlier the day before, Kate was unable to expunge the image of the author's crestfallen expression from her mind. She hated that she had made him feel that way, but she still was not sure if she could handle celebrating Christmas without her mother. However, Rick's expression stuck in her head throughout the day. Also, she had recalled how jubilant he had been about sharing the holiday with her, and she wanted to share in that joy. So, with her mind made up, the brunette convinced Gates to let Karpowski cover for her. She then went to Rick's loft, only to find that he was also about to leave to go to her own home. She smiled to herself, finding an unexplainable happiness in the fact that they were so in sync with each other.

The dinner had been great, and sharing it with whole Castle family had just made it better. Afterwards, Rick had proudly shown off his tree, along with Alexis' cookie angel. Even though it was a little gross, Kate did think that it was sweet that he had kept it all those years. He showed her his train set, which traveled around a miniature Dickens Christmas Village. The author pointed out each building and explained what they were, and which book they had appeared in. He had been impressed when Kate was able to name some of them herself.

Christmas Day had been filled with joy, mixing both old and new traditions. They had gone ice skating in one of the quieter ice rinks in the city. Afterwards, they bought hot chocolate from a nearby concession stand. Both were Castle family traditions. For the Beckett family traditions, Kate took Castle to Central Park, where they listened to a group of carolers, something her mother had enjoyed doing. Rick had it enjoyed it as well. In fact, so much so that he wanted to do it with Kate again next year. The thought unnerved Kate a little, but not enough to make her bolt.

The detective then decided to let her inner child free, even it was just for a little while. It had snowed quite heavily the night before, so the ground was covered in a few inches of snow. Kate had proposed they make a snowman, to which Rick heartily agreed. After making the body, they decorated the creation using rocks and twigs. After stepping back to admire their handiwork, the couple then knocked down the snowman, laughing at the silliness of it as they did so. Returning to the loft, they had a quiet dinner consisting of leftovers from the night before. Afterwards, they curled up on the couch together and watched a sappy Christmas movie, waiting for Martha and Alexis to come home. Once everyone was in for the night, the couple retired to Rick's room and made love. It was one of the best Christmases that Kate had experienced in the last thirteen years.

"What are you thinking about?" Rick asked, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"The past two days, and how much fun I had," Kate murmured.

"I'm glad. I wanted you to enjoy Christmas this year."

Kate turned her body so that she was facing him. "It's the first year that I didn't go home to my bare apartment. I thought it would be too much, but it was actually pleasant. Even if your apartment looks like a horde of elves got carried away."

Rick chuckled softly, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "The elves will be returning with a vengeance next year, hopefully with a new addition." Kate bit her lip, trying not to be thrilled at the prospect of impending Christmases with the Castles. "Too much?"

"No, I'm good," she murmured. Kate looked at her lover closely, seeing his eyebrows furrow and his lips set into a line. She knew by that expression that he thinking intensely and seriously. After a few moments, he spoke.

"Gates was wrong," he muttered to himself.

"Wrong about what?"

"When I tried to get her into letting you have off for the day, when I thought she had forced you to take the Christmas shift," he said, his eyes narrowing a little. Kate bowed her head, still feeling guilty for how upset she had made him. However, he gently lifted her chin with his finger, his cerulean eyes warm when she looked into them. "She told me the reason she let you take the shift was because you didn't have a family."

"It is true. Besides Dad, I don't have any other family," Kate stated.

Rick sighed as he played with a lock of her hair. "You actually do."

"I do?"

"Us," he said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You?" Kate furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Alexis, Mother, and I, we are also your family. I'm dating you, and you spend plenty of time with Mother and Alexis. The loft is practically your second home. "

Kate sighed, and looked at their hands, which were currently intertwined. The vibe she was getting off the conversation was eerily similar to the one she received when they discussed Rick wanting more children. She was able to brush that one off since they were on a case. However, there was nowhere to run at the moment, and she figured it was now or never.

"I haven't really thought of us like that, yet," she said softly, placing a hand on his cheek. "I've never been with anyone long enough to consider them and their own family a permanent fixture in my life. I'm always waiting for the other shoe to drop, and being ready to leave when it does." As she said this, she could despair filling the author's eyes. "However, you've proven to me that you'll be there through thick and thin. You've seen practically every part of me. You hang around, even if I'm being insufferable and you have every right to leave. You're unbelievably patient when it comes to dealing with my problems and helping me work through them. I know you would sacrifice yourself in some way to help me, and make sure I was safe, even if I told you not to." The author nodded in agreement, before lifting her hand and kissing her knuckle. Kate smiled a little at the action. "Alexis is a great kid, and I am fond of her, even if she isn't of me all time," Kate murmured, remembering Alexis' anger toward her during the dark period in the detective and author's relationship. "And your mother is quirky, but she is almost a second maternal figure in my life, in her own way." Both let out a chuckle at the statement. Kate then grew silent for a moment, before saying, "I guess I do consider you family. I just never thought about it that much, until now," Kate finished with a small smile.

Meanwhile, Rick beamed and leaned over, gently kissing his lover on the lips. "I'm glad you think so," he murmured. "I want to spend a countless amount of Christmases with you, and I'm not afraid to admit it."

"I would like that," the brunette said, before leaning into his chest.

"We can make our own cookie angel."

"Don't push it," she grumbled, but smiled anyway.

"You'll give in, I know it. You can't resist the Castle charm."

"Goodnight, Castle," she said, ignoring his remark.

"Goodnight, Kate," he whispered, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

The couple fell asleep a dew moments later, both dreaming of future Christmases together.

* * *

AN: Yeah, this is what that one little remark from Gates inspired. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
